1. Field of the Invention
Hunters, photographers, and other observers of wild animals benefit from means to disguise or hide themselves or otherwise limit the likelihood of being noticed or recognized by wild animals. Such means permit such persons to approach or remain in reasonably close and effective proximity to wild animals by limiting stimuli of behaviors such as nervousness or purposeful flight by such animals associated with alarm, fear, or stress consequent to known or suspected proximity to man.
The present invention relates to an apparatus designed to permit a person or persons to maintain an elevated position with respect to wild animals and to transport game animals, wildlife observation and hunting equipment, and other materials. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable apparatus that can be configured as a freestanding wildlife observation and hunting tower and, alternatively, as a wheeled transporter that can be readily maneuvered by an individual or towed by a powered vehicle or draught animal, and that can be easily converted from one such configuration to the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of elevated platforms or stands for wildlife observation and hunting wild animals is commonly known to hunters, wildlife photographers, and other observers of wild animals in the natural habitat of such animals. Also known are elevated platforms or stands designed for such purposes that can be reconfigured to permit transport by an individual or a powered vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,908 to Freund discloses a ladder apparatus to which may be attached a platform. The ladder and platform may be collapsed and, in such collapsed configuration attached to either a wheel or ski assembly and to a motorized vehicle for transport. U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,042 to Adams discloses a hinged sectional ladder and platform assembly that may, when folded for transport be attached to front and rear wheel and axle assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,780 to Bambrough describes a ladder-based cart apparatus with an attachable platform that may, for transport, be pushed or pulled on wheel assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,538 to Magyar discloses a foldable portable stand comprised of top and bottom ladder sections hinged to each other and a platform connected to the top ladder section. The ladder sections, platform, and ancillary supporting members can be folded together and, in that conformation, pushed or pulled by an individual on wheels attached to lower ladder section. None of the stands described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,105,908, 5,314,042, 5,566,780, and 5,839,538 are free standing when assembled for use as stands, as such. Rather, all require support from a tree or other substantial vertical support when so configured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,555 to Strange teaches a wheeled trailer chassis including a flat load bed for carrying an all-terrain vehicle and attached lift booms that can be raised from a horizontal position with hydraulic cylinders anchored to the trailer chassis and the lift booms. Attached to the lift booms, at the ends distal to the trailer-chassis attachment points is a platform. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,523 to Howard discloses a scaffold structure that, when assembled on a trailer chassis, supports a raised platform stabilized by support lines. The platform, scaffolding members, and support lines, when dissembled may be packed onto the trailer chassis for transport. Drawbacks of stands such as those described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,555, and 5,564,523 are that: (i) the xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d of each is relatively large, being equal to the size of the trailer chassis as such trailer chassis is configured for transport; (ii) they require the use of a motorized vehicle to transport the stand to and from hunting or observation sites, thereby limiting their utility to locations accessible to such vehicles; (iii) respecting U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,555, the need to support the weight of an all-terrain vehicle and the inclusion of hydraulic components make such stands mechanically complex and heavy; and (iv) respecting the U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,523, the application of scaffolding requires a relatively large number of parts, and the erect stand must be stabilized with support lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,271 to Borries and Scarborough reveals a collapsible hunting stand and game-carrier assembly comprising a seat supported by three or more legs. The stand collapses and folds up for transport, giving rise to a considerable number of hinges and like parts that are subject to wear and failure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable tower apparatus that is simpler and more convenient to assemble, use, and transport than prior towers. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tower apparatus that includes a larger platform that is stabilized to support one or more persons in an elevated location. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tower apparatus that includes a camouflage cover for the platform.
The present invention provides a portable tower apparatus, convertible between a lowered transport configuration and a raised observation configuration, said apparatus comprising: an elongate main member, oriented substantially vertically when the apparatus is in the raised observation configuration, and oriented substantially horizontally when the apparatus is in the lowered transport configuration; a plurality of base members attached at proximal ends thereof to a first end of the main member, said base members being oriented substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the main member; a platform attached, when the apparatus is in the raised observation configuration, to a second end of the main member such that a top surface of the platform is oriented substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the main member, and attached, when the apparatus is in the lowered transport configuration, to the main member; a brace element, attached, when the apparatus is in the raised observation configuration, to the platform such that the brace element extends from the platform downward and away from the main member to the ground and such that a lower end of the brace element rests on the ground, and attached, when the apparatus is in the lowered transport configuration, to the main member; and at least one wheel attached to the apparatus, when the apparatus is in the lower transport configuration, so as to support the apparatus for movement along the ground.
When the apparatus is deployed in the lowered transport configuration, towing means, such as a trailer hitch, handle, or harness can be removably attached to the second end of the main member, or alternatively, the first end of the main member, such that the apparatus may be pulled or pushed over the ground by an individual, draught animal or powered vehicle. To achieve the conversion between the lowered transport configuration and the raised observation configuration, the main member can be tipped upright such that, in the latter-said configuration the first end of the main member and the supporting base members attached thereto rest on the ground.
It is anticipated that a useful embodiment of the invention would include means to adjust the height of the platform above the ground when the apparatus is deployed in the raised observation configuration. Therefore, the main member can be adjustable. For example, the main member can comprise a plurality of elongate main member elements that can be attached together such that the length of the attached-together main member elements can exceed the length of any one main member element. Embodiments of such main member elements include telescoping elements and elements that are attachable end to end or at midpoints of overlapping portions thereof such that, together, the elements so attached comprise a substantially collinear array.
Stabilization of the apparatus in the raised observation configuration is provided by attaching to the platform one end of a brace, which brace extends downward from the platform and away from longitudinal axis of the main member such that an end thereof, distal from the platform attachment point or points, rests upon the ground. Useful embodiments of the brace element include climbing means, such as a plurality of bars, rings, rungs or other like structures, or the brace can be a ladder. In embodiments of the invention employing a main member of extendible length, as described above, it will be required that the brace be also so extendible.
The apparatus can be further stabilized in the raised observation configuration by extending the functional length of at least one base member by attaching thereto at least one elongate base-member extension such that, when the apparatus is in the raised observation configuration, a base member and attached base-member extension extend further from the main member than a distal end of such base member.
A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a wheel and axle assembly comprising an axle with a wheel rotateably mounted at each end thereof and wherein a midpoint of the axle is attached to a midpoint of the main member such that the axle extends transversely to the main member. When the apparatus is deployed in the horizontal transport configuration, use of such a wheel and axle assembly stabilizes and makes the apparatus easily maneuverable on the ground during transport and when stationary.
A preferred embodiment of the wheel and axle assembly includes means to attach a midpoint of the axle to a plurality of midpoints of the main member such that, when attached at each such midpoint of the main member, the axle extends transversely to the main member. For example, to a midpoint of the axle of the wheel and axle assembly can be attached a collar that the main member can be inserted through. The collar should closely encircle the main member such that the position of the collar on the main member and, hence, the position of the attached wheel and axle assembly, can be slideably adjusted.
Whereas attachment of the wheel and axle assembly, as stated above, to a first midpoint of the main member, can be accomplished for transport, the wheel and axle assembly can be used to stabilize the platform in respect of the main member, when the apparatus is deployed in the raised observation configuration, by attachment of the wheel and axle assembly to a second midpoint on the main member proximal to the second end of the main member such that, points on a lower surface of the platform distal from the main member attachment position thereon abut the wheels, and the platform is thereby supported by the wheels. This embodiment of the invention provides to the platform greater stability when atop the second end of the main member, than embodiments lacking such second midpoint wheel and axle assembly attachment.
In certain embodiments of the apparatus, the first above-said midpoint of the main member and the second above-said midpoint of the main member can be the same midpoint of the main member. In such embodiments, it is anticipated that, when deployed in the horizontal transport configuration, the apparatus would be most efficiently transportable using towing means attached at the first end on the main member.
Preferred embodiments of the platform comprise means to removably attach a seat and/or a gun rest on the upper surface thereof, for use by a person or persons on the platform when the apparatus is deployed in the raised observation configuration. Such seat and/or gun rest can be mounted at any position or positions on the platform that suit the requirements of a user of the apparatus, and can be mounted so as to permit pivotal rotation thereof, to convenience a desired field of view and/or aiming by a user of the apparatus. Preferred embodiments of the platform also comprise means to removably attach camouflage means such as a rigid-walled enclosure, fabric enclosure or tent, so that, when so comprised, a person atop the platform is not readily viewable from positions exterior to such camouflage means.
To further facilitate transport of the apparatus, preferred embodiments thereof include at least one carrier bracket attachable to a midpoint on the main member and comprising at least one carrier arm extending laterally from that least one side of the longitudinal axis of the main member. When so attached to the main member, when the apparatus is deployed in the horizontal transport configuration, elements of the invention, such as the platform, the brace, base member extensions, camouflage means, a seat, a gun rest, and a harvested game animal can be stably supported thereon. Such items supported on carrier bracket or brackets can be secured for transport by, for example, tying the same to the carrier bracket or brackets and/or the main member with at least on rope, cord, belt, strap, bungie cord, or like material. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises at least two carrier brackets.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention become further apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.